Gone to the Dogs catastrophe
by Kuwabara-Kitty
Summary: Hiei loses a bet(yes, Hiei this time) and he and the guys must buy a dog and train it to enter a Dog competition!
1. Default Chapter

HI! Here's the 1st chapter. Please review or it will be discontinued.  
  
*We fade in on Hiei in the weight training room of the gym, lifting  
weights on the bench press*  
  
Hiei: (lifting the weights) UUGGHH, I should've kept training during that  
battle of  
The bands competition (referring to my earlier story).  
Taking a  
Break took it's toll on my weight-training, although I  
have to  
Say that I am THE strongest guy compared to the  
belly-huggers  
Around this town.  
  
**We zoom in on a huge, muscular guy(we're talking 3x as big as tugora  
here) standing at the door way. It's evident that he overheard Hiei as he  
shakes his Bleached blond, greasy hair and Laughs**  
  
Weird guy(we'll replace this with his name later): You pathetic idiot  
  
*Hiei, his eyes red with anger, sits up and looks over the stranger*  
  
Hiei: You better be talking about Kuwabara  
  
Weird guy: Who?  
  
Hiei: Ok, you're in trouble. Who are you anyway?  
  
Weird guy: Pratto McLorrit. And I have a better idea.  
  
Hiei: You have 10 seconds to talk  
  
Pratto: You boasted that you were the strongest in the town. Well, let's  
Test that out, half-pint  
  
Hiei: (now REALLY ticked off) Fine, what are the stakes?  
  
Pratto: My brother is the president of Billboards Etc. If you win, then  
I'll have  
Him put your picture on every billboard labeled"  
The strongest alive"  
  
Hiei: Sounds good. And what if I lose?  
  
Pratto: The pedigree dog show is being held in this town. WHEN you lose,  
you  
Have to enter a dog into the show.  
  
Hiei: Fine, because I will NOT lose  
  
Pratto: Fine, let's go!  
**Pratto and Hiei both lift 100 pounds with no effort. They continue to  
add on tremendous weight, but as Hiei begins to lift up a massive 500  
pounds, Kuwabara slams the door open*  
  
Kuwabara: Hiei, what are you trying to do, kill yourself?  
  
**Kuwabara surprised Hiei so much that he dropped the bar , which made  
the weights clang and roll across the room*  
  
Pratto: (setting down his bar) Well, well, well. It loks like you lost  
  
Hiei: That doesn't count, the pea-brained moron made me drop it!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey..  
  
Hiei: (glares at Kuwabara) SHUT UP!!  
  
Pratto: you lost fair and square  
  
Hiei: The only thing square around here is your head  
  
Pratto: Well, if your in the laughing mood, than you can call your mutt giggles, because  
The competition is in 5 months  
  
*Pratto tosses a brochure of the competition to Hiei*  
  
Pratto: So saddle, up doggy. You have to train the dog too.  
  
**Pratto walks out of the gym laughing**  
  
Kuwabara: Did I just miss something?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED-PLEASE REVIEW OR IT WILL BE DISCONTINUED. THANKS 


	2. The Mutt

Chapter 2: The Mutt  
  
The guys are in the same room*  
  
Kurama and Yusuke: WHAT?!  
  
Yusuke: And I thought it was only Kuwabara who got us into these  
competitions!  
  
Hiei: well, it was Kuwabara's fault  
  
Kuwabara: no, it wasn't  
  
Kurama: settle down NOW, you two.  
  
Yusuke: Kurama's right, we should try to find a way out of this  
  
Hiei: No way, if I back out of this, it's my honor and dignity on the  
line.  
  
Kuwabara: (sarcastic) What dignity?  
  
*Hiei is about to knock Kuwabara over the head when botan appears*  
  
Botan: Hey guys!  
  
*Kuwabara jumps back in surprise at seeing Botan and Hiei topples onto  
the floor*\  
  
Kurama: Nice entrance  
  
Botan: thanks. Now listen up! I overheard your guys conversation and I  
thought you could use some help  
  
Yusuke: Great, can you sprinkle some of your memory fairy dust stuff on  
Pratt so he can forget the bet ever happened  
  
Botan: No, you know the rules  
  
Hiei: then how can you help us?  
  
Botan: Koenma recently bought a guard dog for protection, but it's not  
very good at guarding, so he's going to find a good home for it.  
Meanwhile, he needs somebody to look after it- that's where you come in.  
He told me to look after the dog, but I've sort of developed an allergy  
to him. I figured you can borrow the dog to train and use in the  
competition until Koenma finds a home for him.  
  
Kuwabara: This is great! We accept  
  
Botan: great! Stay here while I go get him!  
*Botan flies off*  
  
Hiei: You idiot! What are you thinking?  
  
Kuwabara: Well, there's no way to get out of this. We need a dog NOW so  
we can train him.  
  
Kurama: He's right, we only have 5 months to train him.  
  
Hiei: (sarcastic) train who, the dog or Kuwabara?  
  
1. This time as Kuwabara tries to hit Hiei, Botan appears as Hiei jumps  
back and Kuwabara falls. Botan is carrying a husky dog who's about 1 ½  
years old*  
  
Botan: (holds up dog) This is the dog. Feel free to name him, because he  
doesn't have one.  
  
1. She sets down the dog and flies off*  
  
*For about 10 minutes, the guys just stare at the dog and the dog just  
stares at the guys*  
  
Kurama: So, what should we call him?  
  
*The dog walks over to a plant in the corner of the room and urinates on  
it*  
  
Kuwabara: Well, he looks to me like a Hiei junior  
  
Hiei: Why you little..  
  
Yusuke: alright, alright. How about Rover?  
  
Kuwabara: No, it's too common.  
  
Hiei: He looks like a mutt  
  
Kurama: Well, then how about we call him muttley?  
  
All:sounds good.  
  
Kuwabara: LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!! 


End file.
